The Mutiny (Revisited Series)
The Mutiny is the first episode of the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Rita Repulsa is replaced by Lord Zedd and a new monster takes control of the zords. The new season is adapted from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, and also features the first appearances of Lord Zedd and the Thunderzords.. Synopsis The six teens and Ted enter a four wheeler event to raise funds for the children's hospital. Rita Repulsa's palace is overtaken by her superior, Lord Zedd. On Earth, the Rangers detect a disturbance in the weather. Lord Zedd transforms Rita's domain into his own, gives Goldar his wings back, and puts Rita Repulsa in a miniature space dumpster as punishment for her failures to eliminate the Power Rangers and to generally carry out his orders of the conquest of Earth. She's hurled off into space and is "betrayed" by Goldar. Zordon notices Zedd's presence and alerts the Rangers. The seven abandon their bikes to go to the Command Center. Zordon informs them of the new threat, and Alpha is of course very frightened. Back at the moon, Lord Zedd creates his new brand of Putties - adorned in vests with a "Z" in the center. They're sent to Angel Grove's fund raiser, and attack Bulk and Skull. The Power Rangers go to rescue them. The new brand of Putties prove to be stronger than the old batch. They discover, though, that if they hit the foot soldiers' "Z" emblems, they explode. The seven report back to Zordon and Alpha, who has calmed down somewhat. Tommy is told to stay behind because his power needs to be re-energized. Lord Zedd turns a piranha into his new warrior, Pirantis. The six main Rangers confront it in the city, but the monster freezes five of the Dinozords. Tyrannosaurus Dinozord wasn't hit by Pirantis's freeze ray, but that doesn't last and it succumbs to the monster's thrall. It turns on the Rangers and blasts them. Tommy joins his comrades, and summons Dragonzord to fend off Tyrannosaurus. Dragonzord briefly defends the Rangers, until Pirantishead puts Green Ranger's zord under his control too. Pirantis then sets the two zords upon the Rangers. They find themselves quickly overpowered, and Tommy tries distracting the zords with the Dragon Dagger while the others attempt to reach the zords controls. However this doesn't work, and the Rangers are blasted back. With no other options, the Rangers are forced to retreat. Back at the Command Center, a now-calmed Alpha introduces the team to the Thunderzords - Red Ranger's Red Dragon Thunderzord, Black Ranger's Lion Thunderzord, Blue Ranger's Unicorn Thunderzord, Yellow Ranger's Griffin Thunderzord, Teal Ranger's Sphinx Thunderzord, his own Eagle Thunderzord and Pink Ranger's Firebird Thunderzord. Green Ranger is too weak to control a Thunderzord at the moment, as Alpha states, but jumps in fright when he sees lightning. The Rangers can't activate their new zords until the old ones are freed from Pirantis's control. Using the Command Center computer's calculations, Billy creates a machine to block the signal controlling the zords. Trini and Billy work on that while the other five go fight the Putties at the bike rally. Bulk and Skull run into the monster and it makes their four wheelers ride backwards. Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord appear and attack the Rangers again. Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord begin to attack the bystanders of the bike event. Billy and Trini complete the device to stop Pirantis's signal. When it doesn't work at first, the five main Rangers decide to use the Power Blaster to buy some time. Although it initially appears that they intend to fire on the Zords, they instead turn it on Pirantis and manage to blast him. Billy and Tommy use the time to troubleshoot the machine, and the Blue Ranger realizes that a battery was accidentally placed upside down. Finally the device works just as the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord are about to finish off the Rangers, and the two are freed. Unfortunately, Lord Zedd uses his magic to encase the Zords in a field of dark power. Dragonzord is sent to sleep in the ocean before Zedd can do the same to it. Alpha and Delta are able to recover enough of the old zords from Zedd's interference to create the Thunderzords, however Zordon confirms that Tommy's powers are too weak to support a new zord. Zedd has turned Pirantis into a giant. The Thunderzords are called for and form Thunder Megazord. It finishes off Pirantis with the Thunder Saber. Tommy watches the battle from the Command Center, and Alpha says that they'll find a way to fully recharge his powers. Lord Zedd is furious over his first loss and blames his underlings. Finster mutters that it wouldn't have happened if they had used one of his monsters, but Zedd screams it doesn't matter what monster they would've used and declares in a terrifying manner that he will reduce the Earth to mere cinders. Scorpina, meanwhile, is hiding within the walls, just like Squatt and Baboo. Back at the Command Center, Zordon tells Tommy that Dragonzord's power is now also compromised and will on occasion fail. On the viewing globe, the Rangers see what happened to Rita. She's stuck in her space dumpster, floating in space. Bulk and Skull are stuck on their bikes, which are still under the influence of Pirantis' magic. The gang uses the device to help them. Everyone rides their bikes across the finish line of the race. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull Additional Cast *Henry Cannon as Checkered Flag Waver *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd / Finster (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (U.S. Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt (Zyuranger footage) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo (Zyuranger footage) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster (Zyuranger footage) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina (Zyuranger footage) *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Sandu Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Pirantis (voice) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) Notes * This is the first appearance of Lord Zedd. * This three-parter was originally titled "The Return of Lord Zedd". * Lord Zedd is an American creation, as are the new Putties. *When Lord Zedd is berating Rita for her incompetence, he says that she was "defeated by children", which is a true statement as the Rangers started out as elementary school-aged children. This same line would be said again by Zedd in Small But Mighty sixteen episodes later, when he is raging over his time reversal scheme being ruined. * Alpha 5 comically refers to Billy's signal blocker device as food, running on the common joke in television media of robots using metal and occasionally oils as nourishment the same way that food and drink are to humans. * This was the first story to mix Zyu2 footage with DaiRanger footage. Because of this, Pirantis is never seen in the same shot with Thunder Megazord. Exceptions are when there's an explosion or big cloud of smoke in between Thunder Megazord and the monster. * Finster won't make another monster until "The Wedding". * Lord Zedd restores Goldar's wings, which were said to have been taken away. Rita apparently did so due to a previous failure, but no exact episode ever depicted it. * An American actress, Carla Perez, is used for the US footage of Rita Repulsa, but her face is obstructed or shadowed in every scene. * The Z-Putties footage is completely American. * With this three-parter, Bulk and Skull embark on a half season-long subplot of trying to learn the identity of the Power Rangers. * Zack mentions Pudgy Pig from last season's "Food Fight" and "A Pig Surprise". * Jason coins the expression "Back to action!" in Part 1. * The first time the Rangers go directly to using Zords against a monster without trying to fight it hand-to-hand, and only the second time Zords are (intended to be) used against a human-sized enemy (the first being against the Green Ranger in "Green With Evil"). * The ending credits for these episodes are just the credits rolling over images of the Dinozords. Later episodes would appropriately show the Thunderzords. * Pirantis's head fins can't stand erect in the US footage. * The new opening credits for season two debut in the third part. It includes stock footage from Season 1, but also new cast individual shots, the Thunderzords and Lord Zedd. * Even though the Rangers have new zords, they still have the same costumes, same weapons and morphing phrases. The American series did not upgrade the Ranger costumes by using the Japanese counterpart series, Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Only the zords, monsters and the White Ranger are lifted from Dairanger. The cockpit for the Thunder Megazord is a US creation. * Apparently Finster's lab is still intact within Zedd's reconstruction of Rita's palace. * Zordon laughs for the first time in the conclusion of this three-parter. * In the original Gosei Sentai Dairanger, there is no Black Ranger. Instead, there's a Green Ranger, which is why the Lion Thunderzord has a green face and green lightning appears in front of it during the Thunder Megazords transformation sequence. * Part 1 features the first time morphed Rangers don't wear their helmets. * Shortly before Tommy morphs back into action to fight the Pirantis in Part 2 his helmet appears on his head with green energy, this would be the only episode this method would be used. * Final appearance of Ami Kawai as Scorpina, Sabrina Lu would be used as her replacement in US footage in her next appearances. * This is the first episode to play the second version of the song Go Green Ranger Go. * The song, Ride the Machine plays during the race in Part 1 & 3. Errors * Zedd creates Pirantis from a piranha (from what is assumed to be in Angel Grove), but those type of fish aren't naturally found in North American waters. * Pirantis freezes the Dinozords, but Pterodactyl Dinozord should fall upon being frozen rather than still being in midair. * The Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord is frozen while in the midst of the Megazord transformation, even though the Rangers didn't initiate/call for the Megazord transformation. * The Zords are very big. So why didn't the bystanders notice these huge robots before riding their bikes into their direction? Dragonzord's missiles and Tyrannosaurus' breath attack would have surely killed these people, but all it did was blow up some ground. * Zordon mistakenly calls the Thunder Megazord (its official title) the "Mega Thunderzord". This happens several times this season. * Red Ranger's Power Sword appears while Dragonzord's runs amok on the city, but then disappears quickly in the next shot. * Lion Thunderzord only has rear legs during the Mastodon Dinozord to Thunderzord sequence. * Black Ranger's Power Axe appears to be missing some components from its design during the Power Blaster scene. * As Billy Switches the upside down battery some skin can be seen under his right glove. * When the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord nearly step on the Rangers before being released from Pirantishead's spell, the shadows on the ground clearly show two people holding the feet in order to create the forced perspective of the shot. * In the second-to-last shot of Part II, the misty white aura surrounding the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord was missing. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited